Ways to Annoy a Fangirl: The Bloopers
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: What if fanfics were like movies to the characters in them? Here are some silly moments I thought up that could be from from the "making" of Ways to Annoy a Fangirl! Warning: Immature humor ahead!


**This is just a stupid little I put together just so you guys don't think I'm going take forever to upload a story again. The next chapter of To Life a Live is coming along rather slowly...**

**Okay, I'll be honest; I haven't even started it yet. ^^; I'm trying to make more time for writing, I really am, guys! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

**When a sentence is in italics, the narrator is talking to the character. **

**I don't own the phrase "Trix are for kids" or Trix. That stuff belong to the people who made Trix. Please don't sue me!**

* * *

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Castle—from somewhere within the castle, a loud noise was heard as something fell to the ground. _"Hey! You're contradicting what I'm trying to say here!" _

"Sorry!" Mr. L said to the narrator. "I didn't mean to!"

"_What are you doing, anyway? You're supposed to be in the kitchen with everyone else."_

"We didn't have enough chairs. I was trying to get some more but there was stuff in the way…"

The narrator sighed.

"Hey, Dimentio?" Star said. "Would you, uh, like to do something with me later?"

"Only if that 'something' involves you and me in a bed together," Dimentio said with a wink.

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the jester.

"Um, that was creepy," Nastasia commented.

"That wasn't even _close _to what you were supposed to say!" Mimi added.

"Sorry," Dimentio said a chuckle. "I couldn't resist."

* * *

Mr. L was in his room, drawing pictures of Princess Daisy.

He thought she was beautiful, and wished he had the nerve to talk to her sometime.

Suddenly, a window was smashed in and Luigi came flying into the room feet first. Mr. L jumped in surprise.

"Back off, you creep," Luigi said, pointing at Mr. L in a dramatic way like they do in anime. "Daisy is _my _princess! Got that?"

To make sure he understood, Luigi punched his lookalike in the face, did a little dance, and calmly left the castle.

"Didn't anyone tell him we were making a fanfic?" Mr. L asked, holding a hand over his face in pain.

"_Since we have no plans to have him in this one, I'd say no. Ooh, you're going to have a black eye for sure."_

Mr. L sighed. "We'll try doing this scene again next week. Hopefully my eye won't look so bad then…"

* * *

"Silly Dimentio! Trix are for kids!"

Mr. L burst out laughing. "What? Where did _that _come from, Dawn?"

"Oh Grambi, I'm sorry," Dawn said, also laughing. "It started to come out before I could stop it. Ha, ha, can I try again? I promise I'll do it right this time!"

Dimentio and Star heard their laughter and came to see what was happening, so Dawn told them. It was hard, though, with how hard she was laughing at her sudden moment of silliness.

* * *

"Are you sure this will annoy Dawn?" Mr. L asked.

"Of course! And she'll never guess we—Internet Explorer? _Really_, Mr.L?"

"What's wrong with Explorer?"

"To be honest, it sucks. Download Firefox tomorrow; you won't be sorry."

Just then, images stopped loading when they were halfway done and Mr. L's laptop screen was filled with error messages and Internet Explorer shut itself down.

"…forget what I said; download Firefox _now_."

So Mr. L downloaded and installed Firefox.

* * *

Dimentio went to Fanfiction and did a search for Dawn's pen name.

"…how do you know her username on this site?" Mr. L asked. "I don't think anyone told you before we started this scene."

"I uh…" Dimentio did a sweatsrop. "It doesn't matter! Let's just keep the scene going!"

* * *

"I think we need to talk, fandom-to-fandom."

"Uh, talk about what?"

Midbus stared at Dimentio for a moment, then leaned close to him and said softly, "Has anyone given you 'The Talk' yet?"

Dimentio screamed, because that reply was far from he expected. Midbus laughed at him, and everyone who happened to be around off screen laughed, too. They all realized that the bloopers would have to be rated T for safety because of this, but they only laughed more.

* * *

Rumor has it," Dimentio muttered, also chuckling.

"Please don't start singing."

But it was too late: Dimentio had gotten a microphone from Hammer Space and Mimi and Nastasia jumped out of nowhere to be his background singers/dancers.

The three of them did an epic cover of Rumor Has It and Mr. L walked away from them.

* * *

"Relax, would ya? I have Free Studio." Mr. L then noticed that Free Studio had an update to be downloaded. "Oh. Can we do this part again after it's done updating?"

Dimentio sighed.

* * *

Dawn groaned and did a facepalm while Star got up and started randomly dancing.

"You see, it wouldn't be as much fun if we…ha, ha, ha!" Dimentio suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh goodness. I'm sorry, ha, ha. Star, your dancing is just too funny!"

Dawn and Mr. L laughed, too, because it was true.

_Save that laughter for later in the scene, guys," _the narrator said, trying not to laugh, too.

* * *

Dimentio, answer me this," Dawn said to the jester floating behind her as she walked through Toad Town. "Why do you and Mr. L like annoying me and Star so much?"

"We simply get pleasure out of it."

Dawn stopped walking. "You know…I just realized how awkwardly that line is worded…"

Dimentio thought about it and groaned. "Oh dear, you're right…"

And yet, no one bothered to change the line.

* * *

After a while, Star yawned and said, "Seriously now, you should go home. I'm tired, and I _know _you're tired, too."

Dimentio also yawned. "Perhaps you're right. Very well then; I shall crash here and sleep with you."

"Would you stop with the jokes about sleeping with me?" Star asked while punching the jester.

* * *

**Bonus short story based on a review for Ways to Annoy a Fangirl: **

"So…why are we here again?" Mr. L asked, looking around the dinning room of Peach's Castle.

"To celebrate our truce, I made waffles that look like animals!" Dawn explained happily.

"And I helped!" Star added.

"What do animal shaped waffles have to do with anything?" Mr. L asked.

"Who cares," Dimentio said. "Waffles are the best!"

"Personally, I prefer French toast," Dawn said.

"Hey, Star."

The pink-haired girl turned to Mr. L. "Yeah?"

"Do ya like pancakes?"

"Shut up!" Everyone else said to him. But all four of them laughed, but they were in a good mood now that there was peace between the fangirls and fandoms.

"How do you make the waffles look like animals, anyway?" Dimentio asked as the girl started putting waffles on plates.

"We found these really cute things at a yard sale last summer," Star said, holding up something that looked like a thin cookie cutter. "You put them in the waffle maker and pour the batter into them so they cook in the shape you want. Of course, the waffles end up being smaller than usual."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, this is the first we've used them. But I'd say they work pretty well."

Dawn and Star carried the plates to the table. Dawn's waffle looked like a cat, Star's looked like a fox, and Mr. L's looked like a dog.

"Here's your waffle, Dimentio," Star said cheerfully. It was shaped like a shark.

Dimentio couldn't help but shudder slightly. When he looked up at Star again, she was grinning evilly. He glared at her.

"Star?"

"Yeeees?"

"You know, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Know what?" Dawn asked.

"Dimentio has a fear of sharks," Mr. L whispered to her.

"Star!" Dawn cried, exasperated with her friend. "Why would you want to use the shark shaped one if you knew that?!"

"Because of what he did with the bees that one day! Now you two are even!"

"I'm so sorry," Dawn said to Dimentio, ignoring Star.

"It's fine," the jester assured her. "I guess Star has a point."

So they all ate their food, because waffles are delicious.

* * *

**Thank you to my friend SuperSockMonkey for the shark waffle idea. Her original is was for Dawn to make Dimentio's waffle look like a shark without her knowing he was afraid them, but I thought this way would be a little funnier.  
**

**I hope at least one person laughed at something in this story, and I'll try to start the next chapter of TLaL soon!**

**~Dawn**


End file.
